


Taking care of...business

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Cousin Incest, Extremely Underage, Gang Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pedophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: All Rieko wanted to do was spend the summer away from his parents. Staying with his cousin SHOULD have been a nice, easy way of doing that. Instead he finds himself used as his cousin's fucktoy and breeding bitch.He should have just stayed home!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the spacing won't settle properly.
> 
> Also, aside from using spellcheck, this work has been left unedited for the most part and is "unfinished" as the roleplay ended. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Dren grunted loudly as he came. His hands were currently wrapped around his 14 inch dick, pumping the fuckstick hard and fast, shooting cum all over the bed he was sitting on. Gallons of the stuff coated the bed, wetting the sheets. When his orgasm subsided, he got off the bed and looked around. The room was practically covered in jizz and reeked of it too. On the walls, window, bed, chairs, he had even managed to get some of it on his ceiling. There were cum covered porno posters on the wall and several filled buckets of his milk on the floor.

 

This was his Spunk Room. He was a nymphomaniac, needing to cum several times a day and always cumming liters to gallons when he did. Obviously, he wasn't about to mess up his room with this nonsense, or spend hours a day cleaning up after himself each and every time that he came.

 

Dren sighed softly, looking at his watch. It would be time soon. His little cousin was coming over to spend a few weeks since his parents were going on their second honeymoon and there was no one else available to watch him. He hadn't seen the boy since he was 2 and was curious to see how he had changed. Unfortunately for him, his only spare bedroom was his Spunk Room. Did he intend to make the boy stay there? Of course! To be honest, there was no way he was going to be able to keep from forcing his dick inside a tight little fuckhole, I mean BOY, if they shared a room while he would be spending the night over. And he didn't feel like having to change his sheets afterward. He went downstairs and waited for his arrival.

  
  


Rieko watched the cab leave for a few moments, then turned his attention back to the house. It looked nice enough from the outside, with a well-kept lawn and a few shady trees in the corners. Rieko hadn't seen his cousin Dren for almost twelve years. In fact, he didn't really remember what his cousin looked like, except from the more recent photos his aunt had occasionally sent. The boy was a bit nervous but excited at the same time. At least his cousin would treat him as an equal, he hoped, not like a baby the way his parents always did. It took a few hours to even convince his mom that he could make the journey on his own, and even then it was a conflict in the flight schedules that finally left his parents with no choice. Adjusting his yellow t-shirt, jacket and baggy pants, the 14-year-old boy hefted his backpack, grabbed the handle of his luggage and stepped through the open gate. As he started up the driveway, he thought he saw something weird on one of the windows on the upper floor. It looked like the glass was stained by still-running milk, but after a moment he shrugged it off as nothing of his concern and made his way towards the door.

 

There was a bell button near the handle and Rieko reached up and pressed it.

  
  


Dren sighed softly to himself, looking up at the ringing doorbell. This was it. He would no longer have the apartment to himself. He reached the door and opened it, looking down at this little cousin with mild surprise. He had thought that his MALE cousin was coming over. This kid was one doctor's appointment away from being labeled a 'she'. Nonetheless, he forced a smile on his face. "Hey, kiddo. Welcome! Why don't I show you to your room?

 

He turned on his heel and led the boy down the hall to where he had just spent the better part of the last hour coating the walls: the Spunk Room. Dren opened the room door. "Here it is, the Spun-, I mean, your room!" he said, holding the door open for the boy.

  
  


"H-Hi!" Rieko stammered and smiled. "O-Okay," he continued when Dren started to lead him into the house and to his room. No asking how he was, no inquiries about the journey. His cousin certainly wasn't one to waste his time, Rieko thought. As he walked behind Dren he tried to recall anything from childhood, anything to link the Dren then to this one that seemed so big and towering over him. Nothing came to mind.

 

When Dren announced that they had arrived, Rieko smiled and said his thanks and stepped into the room.

 

The boy almost dropped the luggage he was pulling behind him. He'd never seen anything like it. The whole room was splattered with a white, creamy substance that dripped and dribbled from all sorts of places. His eyes found some of the cream-drenched posters on the walls and he blanched. The bits that he could see... They made him blush to the roots of his hair. A very strong smell filled the room, and Rieko gulped when he recognised what it was.

 

"What..." He began before he could stop himself. "What are those..." His now small voice trailed off and fell into silence.

  
  


Dren yawned slightly as he put a hand on the boy's back and prodded him further into the room. He looked around at the cum stained walls then back at his cousin. "Ah...yeah...this used to be my Spunk room, you know, a place where I can jerk off. But it's only spare I've got, so you're going to have to just get used to it. I wouldn't even bother with cleaning, if I were you. I'm just gonna shoot more out again later anyway." he said with a shrug. 

 

The larger male crossed his arms and stared down at the boy casually. He really didn't know how to talk to kids. At all. "So, uh...take a load off, have a seat and stuff." he muttered, coming over and lightly pushing the boy down onto the bed. "And, uh...you have fun on the way here?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

  
  


Rieko twisted a little but it was too late and Dren's causal push easily sat him down on the bed. Luckily, he seemed to be sitting on the only spot on the mattress that didn't have splotches of the creamy stuff on it. His shoes were not so lucky, though, as he could see how he had accidentally stepped in one or two of the puddles and in so doing drag much of the stains along on the floor. "Spunk room?" He thought. "Shoot.. Shoot more again later?" Rieko was dazed. The room didn't look like it'd ever be able to get clean again, but, if he didn't try, how was he supposed to sleep - to live - in it, for the next few weeks?

 

"I.. Yeah..." Rieko stammered again. "Well, not really. It.. It was a bit boring..." It felt weird to be talking about the journey, when he was sitting on a bed splattered with his cousin's spunk, in a room practically bathed in the white stuff. Even his breath was clogged with the smell. How.. How the heck did his cousin cum so much, anyway?

  
  


Dren nodded and stared at the boy. He let out a slow breath. It had been a LONG time since he had had anyone in the room. The last one had been his ex-girlfriend. He had invited her over to his place and had brought her into this room, shoved her down on the bed and pounded her tight cunt while rubbing her face into the soaked sheet. After he had dumped a couple loads in her pussy, plugging her up and making her walk home looking like she was pregnant (likely knocking her up as well) and he never saw her again. Apparently she had moved...weird.

 

But that memory had caused his cock to twitch. And seeing his little pretty boy cousin sitting on a bed covered in his sperm...well, Dren could certainly feel his pants tightened. He forced himself to calm down. The boy was family...you didn't rape family. He took another breath. "So...you can just relax in here. I don't have any extra sheets to change those...but it should be okay. I'll make sure not to use the room while you're in it, okay?" he said, telling himself that he would...uh totally, totally keep that promise.

  
  


"O-Okay.. I.. I will, t-thank you," Rieko said, wondering how he was supposed to relax. Maybe he could flip the sheets up-side-down. Judging from the amount of spunk, it probably wouldn't help that much, but at least less would seep to the other side. Or he could strip the covers altogether, and sleep on the mattress itself. God knew how many times his cousin had cum on that bed and how much of the cum had become part of the mattress. And then there were the walls, the windows, the pieces of furniture covered in the goo. What was he supposed to do about them? Well, if Dren wasn't going to use the room while he was in it, maybe he could confiscate a towel from the kitchen or somewhere, and use it to wipe at least most of the cum from the place. Then his jaw dropped even more. There were buckets in the corner. Buckets filled with white, sticky goo.

 

Looking up nervously back at his older cousin, Rieko attempted another smile. "Well.. I'm.. I'm not that tired for now, you know? Maybe.. Maybe I could go down, and watch TV for a bit?"

  
  


Dren raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He was about to agree when he paused. Oh...he had forgotten about the TV. Being the nymph that he was, Dren was almost always watching the porn channels....so he had just gone and cancelled everything else. Oh well, a little porn never hurt anyone, right? 

 

He nodded to the boy and led him back to the living room and turned on the TV. Immediately, a porn showing a woman in a thirty-man gangbang appeared, the woman currently being forced to take their creampies against her will, tummy inflating as the men double penetrated and came in her ass, cunt and mouth. Six cocks at once. Dren smiled at the scene and sat down on the couch. He patted the space next to him.

  
  


Rieko's jaw dropped as he stared at the TV for a few moments before averting his gaze. He saw Dren beckoning to him and flushed. He wasn't sure what to do. "Well," he thought, "you wanted to be treated as an adult. This is as adult as it goes!". Still, the naturally shy boy hesitated a few more seconds before making his way over to the couch. When he sat, it was at least about 1 foot away from his cousin. He tried not to look, but the lewd sounds coming from the TV pulled at his attention. And when he looked, the scenes being depicted made him blush hotly and avert his gaze again. The woman.. she was so stretched out everywhere. And the men.. there were so many cocks.. thick, hard cocks...

 

"Uhh..." Rieko said after a few minutes. "I think... Maybe I'm tired after all." He started to rise from the couch. He knew some boys who would continue to stare enraptured at the movie, but Rieko was too shy to treat the whole thing casually, not with his grown-up cousin sitting next to him.

  
  


Dren had been watching the movie silently, absently rubbing his cock a little through his pants. Noticing movement beside him, the older male looked at his cousin, amused at the boy's bashfulness. He was acting like a virgin. Probably was! Dren looked up at the boy fully and couldn't help but smirk slightly. Seeing the boy's reaction made him want to tease him. "Aww, what's wrong? Brings back painful memories?" he asked tauntingly.

  
  


"No!" Rieko was aghast at the suggestion. "No," he lowered his voice. "I'm.. I'm just not used to watching.. watching something like this, with someone else..". Rieko knew it made him look a little silly but if he remained seated on that couch he would just turn redder and redder until he turned into a tomato! He also knew other boys would probably counter Dren's words with a biting rejoinder, but he'd never been such a boy.

 

"Besides," Rieko added self-consciously. "I'd better unpack first, before I get too lazy to do it." He forced a smile and started to make his way to his room. Or the Spunk room. He hoped the white goo didn't cover the insides of the closet as well!

  
  


It did. It was annoying cumming all over the same cum splattered areas, so Dren was always trying to find some clean place in the room to stain. Under the bed, in the closet, under the desk. In fact, each drawer in the dresser and in the desk was currently filled at least halfway with his seed, having seemed like suitable cumbuckets at the time. 

 

Dren stood up and followed his cousin. "Huh? Oh, okay. Why don't I help you out. You'll get done faster." he said.

  
  


"Uhh..." Rieko paused. "It's okay, I can manage." But Dren insisted so he had no choice but to let his older cousin follow him to the room. Once there Rieko tried his best to ignore the dripping liquid all around him and concentrated on taking out his clothes one at a time before laying them out on that single clean spot on the bed. He looked around and saw that Dren already had the closet door open. "Give me your clothes," his cousin said. "I'll hang them in here." Rieko smiled and started to pass some of his clothes to Dren, but just as Dren was about to hang them, Rieko noticed something that made him cry out. "Wait!" He stepped closer and began to make out the still dripping splotches inside the closet. Oh my God, he thought, almost flinching away from his cousin. "Maybe.. Maybe we should just put them in the dresser?" Rieko pulled open one of the drawers and gaped at it. He turned to Dren, but he was at a loss for words. "Uhh..."

  
  


Dren rolled his eyes and took the took the clothes in his arms over to the open dresser and pushed them into the drawer, pushing them into the flooded mess. The clothes sunk, soaking up the spunk and staining with the liquid. He walked over to Rieko's suitcase and started pulling more clothes out, putting them in the closet and dresser as he pleased. "Come on! I thought you wanted to unpack?" he said with a smirk as he dirtied all of the boy's clothes.

  
  


Rieko could only stare in despair as his clothes sank into the thick, slimy pools of cum. He'd tried to grab hold of the rest once Dren started taking them out of his suitcase, but his older cousin simply ignored his efforts. Not a single piece of his garments, not even his underwear, was spared from the spunk-soaking treatment, leaving him with only the clothes on his body.

 

"How..." He finally managed to say. "What.. What am I supposed to wear now for tomorrow?" And the day after, he thought, and the day after that? "My clothes... they're all ruined!"

  
  


Dren smirked but rolled his eyes. He gestured to all of the cum soaked clothes. "Oh come on. It is NOT that big a deal. Just put them on. They'll dry eventually. Though the smell won't go away." he finished with a chuckle. He picked up a t-shirt, dripping with spunk as he pulled it out of the drawer. "In fact, put this on. And this." he said, tossing the shirt at the boy, finding a pair of shorts and tossing that over as well.

  
  


"No!!" Rieko gasped in horror, looking disbelievingly at the cum-soaked clothes and then at his cousin. "I'm... I'm not wearing those! They're all wet. And they stink!" Dren's spunk did, indeed, smell very strong and heady. The idea of smelling like his cousin's cum every day was horrible, and to have the gooey stuff dripping all over his body and touching his skin... "It's... It's okay," he softened his tone, not wanting to upset Dren. "I'll... I'll just wear these for now," he said, indicating the clothes he had on.

  
  


Dren shook his head. All of the kid's clothes were covered in his cum now. He would need to eventually get used to the idea of wearing them like that. Because he sure as hell didn't intend to stop using the room as a place to unload. And he told the boy so. Dren picked up the clothes again and went closer to Rieko. "Put. Them. On." he ordered. "I'm not going to have you walking around like a hobo, wearing the same outfit everyday. And if you won't put them on, I'll do it myself, understand?"

  
  


Rieko flinched at Dren's commanding tone. He looked up into his cousin's eyes to see if he was kidding, but the man wasn't. Dren looked more than ready to carry out his threat. Slowly, Rieko reached up to start undressing himself. He put his jacket and t-shirt on the clean spot on the bed, and did the same with his pants. He didn't take off his underwear, but it still felt weird to stand there like that in front of his adult cousin. Rieko hesitated, but seeing no change in Dren's stance he took the t-shirt and shorts dangling from the man's hand. Both were dripping with cum that splattered softly on the floor. Biting his lower lip and looking a little disgusted, Rieko stepped into the shorts and pulled them up. The absorbent inner lining was soaked with cum, making his crotch and ass clammy with it. His hips squirmed a little as he tried to adjust to the sensations. Then he started to put on the t-shirt. As he pushed his head and arms through the neck and sleeves, he could feel the spunk smearing his hair, his face, and his forearms. The t-shirt clung wetly to his body as if he'd just gotten out of the pool. His whole body smelled like jizz.

 

He looked up at his cousin with a slightly pleading expression. "Can... Can I at least go and wash my face, please?"

  
  


As Dren watched his cousin put on the cum soaked clothes, he could feel his cock twitching in his pants. The kid was covered in his spunk now. He shook his head at the kid's question. "Don't bother. When you go to sleep you'll have to put your face on that pillow anyway." he said motioning to the pillow on the bed. Which wasn't only cover in cum. He had once unzipped the thing and shot a load in there just to see what it was like. Not that it mattered.

 

Dren bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. By now his dick was completely hard in his pants. He had told himself that he wasn't going to RAPE the boy, but covering him in jizz didn't count as rape, right? Rieko was covered in it already anyway! With that thought, Dren pulled out his monster of a dick and just started jerking himself off. He reached out with one hand and took hold of his cousin's wrist to keep the small boy from getting away.

  
  


Rieko gasped when Dren suddenly whipped out his dick, as much out of shock at his cousin's behaviour as with amazement at how simply huge the thing was. The boy began backing away as Dren started to jack off, but the man caught his wrist and easily kept him from escaping, even when he tried pulling and twisting his arm.

 

"P-Please, let me go. What... What are you doing?" Rieko wanted to look away but the sight of such a monstrous manhood drew his gaze like flames drew a moth. He couldn't believe what his cousin was doing, just as much as he couldn't believe that he'd have to spend all his days in this house covered in the man's spunk!

  
  


Dren shrugged casually. As if jacking off in front of your cousin was a totally normal thing to do. Though it would be one day, if he had anything to say about it. "You just looked so cute standing there, fucking soaked in my jizz, so I wanted to jack off. You're wearing it already, so there's no harm in adding a little more cum to it." He said. "You're looking pretty hard at it cuz'. You want to touch it?" He pulled Rieko closer, taking the boy's other hands and moving it to his cock, making it rub the throbbing meat along the length. "That's it. Nice soft hands...you ever jack anyone off before?"

  
  


"N-No!!" Rieko protested as he pulled and tugged at his hand. "Let go of me!" But Dren didn't seem to hear, and neither did he seem to require considerable effort in pulling Rieko closer and rubbing the boy's small hand along the hard, thickly veined rod of his cock. Rieko twisted his wrist in his cousin's iron grip to avoid touching the throbbing member, but it didn't seem to matter to Dren. He simply stroked the back of Rieko's hand and fingers along the taut, velvety skin of his shaft, showing the boy that he could not escape so easily. "Please, you're hurting me. I don't... I don't want to touch it!"

  
  


Dren leaned his head back, moaning softly, and put Rieko's other hand on his dick as well. He bucked his hips around the boy's hands faster and faster. "Bullshit. I saw how you were looking at it. And now you're already jacking me off like a slut." he muttered. He didn't care that he had been the one to force the boy's hands there and were holding them in place. Rieko's hands were on his dick. That's what matter. He grunted softly and started shooting small spurts of precum all over the boy's chest and hands.

  
  


Rieko let out a small yelp and turned away as his cousin's dick pulsed and started to shoot something towards him. He could feel it splashing onto his already-soaked t-shirt and splattering onto his bare arms. Turning back to look he thought it was cum, but the liquid was much clearer compared to the ones plastered all over the walls around them. A moment later Rieko realised what it was and gaped down at the dripping stains on his chest. If this was Dren's precum, then if the man came... Rieko leaned back and pulled at his arms with all his might, but still Dren held his wrists easily, forcing his small hands to jerk off the other's huge penis. It felt like he was being made to masturbate a very tall beer can.

 

"I wasn't... staring!" Rieko grunted with the effort of trying to pull away. "You're making me... do this! Let... go!"

  
  


Dren grunted, bucking his hips faster, turned on as he watched his precum splatter the boy, as he watched him struggle on his dick. It felt so good! "Come on, just.." he pulled Rieko closer and pushed his dick between the boy's thighs. He moved his hands from the boy's hands to the outside of his thighs, pushing the boy's legs closed tightly around his member, and moved Rieko back and forth over his cock. "You feel so fucking good! I'm a lucky guy to have a cousin that will help him jack off like this." he muttered, ignoring the boy's protests.

  
  


"Mmmphh!" Rieko's cry of protest was muffled against Dren's chest when the big man yanked him close. He pushed out at the hard, muscular torso, twisting away and leaning back as far as possible from his lust-crazed cousin. He could see over his back how at least half of Dren's massive dick was bursting between his thighs as his cousin pumped his hips to and fro. Dren had to crouch a bit to make it work, and somehow out of sheer luck the man had picked Rieko's smallest and shortest shorts, ensuring that most of the boy's soft, hairless thighs were exposed. "No!" Rieko was mortified that his body was being used as a jack-off tool by his own cousin. "I'm... not... helping... you!" His voice wavered as Dren jerked him back and forth with the vice-like grip on his thighs. "Stop... Stop it!" The man's thick, raging member felt hot against Rieko's sensitive skin, seeming to burn into his inner thighs.

  
  


Dren grunted as he fucked the boy's thighs fasted and faster, until he felt his balls tightening with his sperm. "Fine!" He muttered at the boy's last pleads, pushing his cousin away so that he landed on the bed. One last jerk was all it took before he was spewing his load, covering Rieko in the hot milk and making sure to get the boy's first set of clothes and the last clean spot on the bed soaked with cum.

  
  


Landing hard on his back on the bed, Rieko had only enough time to put his hands up when Dren starting cumming, his first cup-sized shots splashing onto the boy's upraised arms before splattering down onto his face and neck. Rieko spluttered and desperately tried to wipe the gooey stuff off his face, but there was too much and he only succeeded in smearing it around more. He could feel more volleys landing on his chest, belly and thighs, some of the liquid even spraying into the insides of his shorts' leg holes. By the end there was not an inch of him that wasn't covered in spunk. When the white deluge had receded Rieko pressed himself toward the wall away from his cousin. "Why?" His voice broke, trembling slightly with shame at the treatment and his condition. "Why did you do that to me?"

  
  


Dren chuckled, shaking the excess cream off his dick and putting it back into his pants. "I'm letting you stay with me for free, giving up my jackoff room and spare time...you owe me at least this, kiddo. Besides, you look good covered in jizz. I'll make sure to send you to school like that tomorrow." he said with a snicker. "You can go clean up if you want but my bathroom is off limits. And there's no water connected in yours. But the tub is filled with jizz for you to wash up in. Or you can use water from the sink I guess and towel off with one of your jizzed towels. Up to you." he sad with a shrug, watching the dripping boy.

  
  


Rieko couldn't believe his ears. No water in his bathroom. Tub full of jizz. And school! His school uniform, like all of his other clothes, was soaking in the inches-thick pools of cum in the drawers! What was he supposed to wear at school? Maybe he could use the sink to wash as much of the cum off his garments as possible.. and also use it to bathe and clean himself up. He couldn't even imagine how it'd be to step into a tub full of spunk. He continued to look up at his grinning cousin, feeling more and more of his self-control leaving him. He was going to start to cry any time now. He wished he was home, even if it meant listening to his mother lecturing him. "Please go..." He said softly to Dren. "Please leave me alone."

  
  


Dren shrugged and left the room, content for the moment. He went back into the living room and put the TV back on with the sound blaring. "YEAH! TAKE THESE DICKS, BITCH! YOU LIKE HAVING TWO COCKS STUFFED IN YOUR PUSSY DON'T YA?! GET READY WHORE, WE'RE ABOUT TO KNOCK YOU UP SOMETHING FIERCE!!" The TV blared as two guys were forcing a woman to take the cocks with a hand over her mouth to keep her from calling for help. Dren smirked as he watched the woman's womb bulge with the force of the men's seed being forced inside her. There was a note on the bottom of the screen noting that since then, the woman had indeed gotten pregnant, with quintuplets no less, actually managing to be impregnated by both men at the same time, with 3 babies from one and 2 from the other. She was currently spending her life still as their cumdump. 

 

Dren smiled, having to wipe a tear from his eye and the incredibly happy ending.

  
  


When Dren left, Rieko let the tears fall from his eyes. He cried softly and only for a little while, sniffling as he heard his cousin's footsteps thudding down the stairs followed by loud noises coming from the TV. At first he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but then he blushed as more and more of the words made sense. He could only imagine what was happening in the video, as there was a lot of different male voices shouting threats and dirty words accompanied by slapping and squishing sounds. Judging from other sounds of things scattering and a girl's yelps and muffled screaming, the men weren't being gentle at all. Rieko flushed as the sounds reminded him of Dren's cock thrusting between his thighs, using the tight space like a vagina. He would never let his cousin do that to him again. Never.

 

Getting up gingerly from the bed with Dren's cum dripping from his body, Rieko quickly went to the door and closed it. To his despair, the lock was not working, but it would have to do for now. Then he stripped down to his underwear and started washing his face, hair and the rest of his body with water from the sink. The next thing he did was take out his school uniform and scrubbing them with his bare hands in the sink. It didn't completely remove all of the cum but Rieko had to settle for the best he could do. There was nowhere else to dry them so he laid them carefully along the edges of the sink, hoping they'd be dry enough by tomorrow.

 

Then, not having anywhere else dry enough to sit on, Rieko lowered himself to the floor in one corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest in only his undies. His eyes stared at the three buckets of cum near his feet, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

  
  


Dren stood up from his seat after the movie had ended. He needed to take a piss. He took out his cock and was about to head to his own bathroom, when he decided to check on Rieko first. The boy had been pretty quiet for the last hour. He went into the room and, not seeing anyone, tried the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Rieko curled up on the floor and sighed, walking over to the boy, forgetting that his limp dick was hanging out. He squatted down before the boy. "Hey, are you okay? Come on, it wasn't that big a..." he blinked slowly. Squatting down had put a bit of pressure on his bladder and now his cock was spraying piss directly at the boy's covered groin, his cock flopping around every now and then and getting Rieko's chest. "Oh...sorry about that." he said, though made no effort to move or stop the flow.

  
  


Rieko had watched Dren apprehensively as his cousin approached him and squatted, his eyes glancing nervously at the now-soft but not much smaller dick jutting out from the man's pants. A part of him was hoping that his cousin would finally tell him that it was all a big joke, that they would now clean the room together and everything would be forgotten. When Dren started to speak gently to him, his hopes flared up. He was ready to forgive the man.

 

And then something wet and hot splashed into his undies, warming his thighs and privates. At first he was too shocked to understand what was happening, but he finally cried out as Dren's cock bobbed and swayed and sprayed more of the man's hot piss onto his almost naked body. The stink was horrible. "What... Stop! What are you doing?!" The boy pushed himself quickly up to his knees. Dren's huge bulk hemmed him in to the corner but, desperate to get away, Rieko made a half-crawling, half-running dash to one side.

  
  


Dren spun to look at the boy, his cock now drenching the boy's back in the stinking liquid. As Rieko crawled further away, the stream's aim went from the boy's back to his butt, getting right at his butt crack. Dren took his cock in hand and aimed now, keeping it at the boy's but as he ran after him. Dren dropped to the ground and grabbed Rieko around the waist. He pushed his cock into the soaked underwear and sighed as he continued to pee. "Hold still a sec, okay?"

  
  


"Wha... Let me... go!" Rieko's demand fell on deaf ears and he could feel Dren stuffing that big, limp cock down the back of his underwear. The piss was still going strong and in no time the foul liquid was soaking through the front of Rieko's tighty-whities, dripping through the fabric and raining down on the bathroom floor underneath him. He could also feel more of the stinking urine running down his back and sides. First cum and now piss? What kind of sick pervert was this cousin of his? "Let me go! Take it out, that's disgusting!"

  
  


Dren ignored him, moving his cock so that the head sprayed piss against the boy's butthole. The boy's struggling was making it hard to keep him still, so Dren pulled Rieko tightly against him. He had forgotten about where exactly his cock had been and the action caused his cock head to be shoved into the boy's tight ass. Dren gasped then groaned. He forced himself to stay still as his piss poured into Rieko's bowels. I-it wasn't rape if he didn't move it around. This was just an accident after all. He told himself, making no effort to pull out.

  
  


Rieko cried out when he felt the head of Dren's cock suddenly stab into his asshole. It felt like an apple had lodged itself up his chute. Before he could even begin to struggle against this sudden pain, a warm sensation began to fill his guts, spreading from his bowels and up into his intestines. Dren was pissing into him! He could even feel it as the foul urine splashed against something inside him as it sprayed steadily from the man's hard dick. "No!" he yelled as he finally begun to try to heave himself out from under Dren's grip, his eyes huge with the sheer horror of his situation. "Stop! Stop pissing into me!" He gasped as he felt his guts tightening, his internal tracts stretching to accommodate the great quantity of waste flooding him. There was too much! Rieko bent his head to look down between his arms, and stared in shock as he saw his smooth, previously lean belly expanding, growing bigger and rounder with every passing second.

  
  


Dren groaned softly in pleasure. The boy's struggling and twitching ass felt sooo good around his cock. Damn, he was even getting hard again! It was like the boy's body was just asking to be filled with cum. Not to mention he was taking all his piss so easily...Fuck it.

 

Dren grabbed Rieko's hips and pulled the boy all the way down on his dick. He groaned loudly at the tightness of the warm tunnel. "Dammit Rieko, you were just asking for this! Coming in here with this pretty little ass, walking around in my spunk...should've seen this coming. Fucking MADE me rape you. Now you're just going to have to take it." he said, pulling the boy off and on his dick, not even bothering to thrust. "I guess you just BELONG in my Spunk Room now.." he muttered.

  
  


"St..Aaaaaanngghhhhhhh!!!" Rieko screamed as Dren's hard shaft impaled him. He threw his head back, stiffening with pain. The wet, slippery floor made it easy for Dren to rock the boy to and fro, making him fuck his small body onto the huge, throbbing dick. Rieko clutched blindly at the smooth tiles underneath him as the agony drove him out of his mind. For a few moments the boy was just hurting too much to speak.

 

"Stop," he moaned once he had regained his breath. "Take it out... It hurts!" Dren ignored him and continued pounding the boy and telling him how he had asked for it. "N-No..." Rieko whimpered, tears now trickling freely down his cheeks. "Y-You made me! I'm... I'm your c-cousin!"

  
  


Dren leaned forward, laying his body flat on top of the other boy's, pushing both their bodies down with the exception of his hips, kept high in the air. He continued to move Rieko's hips, bringing his tight ass back and away from him. "Not anymore! From now o-on, you're gonna be my new girlfriend." He grunted softly and moved Rieko's hips even faster. "Gonna knock you up and make you have my babies." he muttered. 

 

He wasn't at all into Biology, but he'd heard that his ex had given birth after only 2 months. To twins. If his spunk was that potent, maybe it could work on a boy too? Who knows. But the thought of bringing Rieko back to his parents, knocked up and in drag, REALLY turned him on. He started actually bucking his hips as he moved Rieko's fucking him faster.

  
  


With his chest and face pressed down hard under Dren's bulk, Rieko couldn't even breathe, much less contradict his cousin's declarations. All he could manage were the occasional "mmmphhss" and "hnggghhs" as Dren kept jerking his hips up and down, drilling him like an alpha dog breeding his bitch. Shame filled Rieko at what Dren was doing to him - from now on he would no longer be able to think about sex without recalling how he lay immobile under his big cousin with only his hips being forced up and down to meet the man's rutting thrusts. Shame filled him at Dren's words, at how he was calling the teenage boy his girlfriend. He wasn't a girl! But boys didn't get fucked, did they? And there he was, moaning and whimpering on the bathroom floor as his own cousin raped him with his thick, long manhood. And there was nothing he could do. He was weak and helpless, just like a girl.

  
  


Dren grunted, feeling his next orgasm coming on. He stood up and turned to face the mirror, holding the boy up by his wide spread legs so that they could both see Dren's cock moving in and out of his tight boy cunt, stretching it open wide. He started to thrust even faster into Rieko. "Ugghh...watch, now. I want you to watch me breed you for the first time. This is the body of my new baby maker!" he shouted, letting out one last loud grunt and heaving hard as his cum exploded into Rieko from the hardest orgasm he'd had in a long time. Gallon after gallon, over 1.5 times the amount of cum he had covered the boy in earlier, shot into Rieko's ass, filling and expanding the boy's belly until he looked like he was heavily pregnant with multiples, and more was still pumping out of Dren's balls.

 

He moaned, "Fuuuuck..so much...make sure to take it ok? Take all that baby batter..."

  
  


"Nnggaaahhhh!!" Being swung up to an upright position finally allowed Rieko to find his voice, only to be greeted by the most mortifying sight he'd ever seen. There he was in the mirror, presented in all of his shameful glory, naked and easily held up by his wide-spread legs with another man's huge cock thrusting wantonly into his most private and intimate of holes. He could see the look of lust and bliss on Dren's face as the big man drove his massive manhood again and again into his small, young body. He could see the swollen ring of muscles around his impossibly-stretched ass collapsing inward and outward with every thrust and withdrawal. His smooth, fair skin glistened with piss and sweat, and his cute face was twisted with the pain. Rieko could also see his own small cock hard and flopping about as he bounced on Dren's massive tool. The shame of seeing himself displayed in that condition cut off anything he might have tried to say.

 

Then Dren grunted and began to fill him with cum. "N-Noooo!" Rieko cried out as his cousin's thick cock pulsed inside him and began to spew forth its load. "Don't! Don't cum! Not inside me!" But it was too late and he looked at the mirror and then down in horror as his belly began to balloon, each surge from Dren's cock causing his abdomen to expand by a few inches. Rieko stared at himself as he was transformed from a slim 14-year-old into a pregnant whore-girl. During the final throes of Dren's orgasm, Rieko's insides were just too overstuffed that some of the cum leaked from the boy's hole to drip down Dren's cock and balls. Right at the end, Rieko felt a violent spasm in his bloated tummy, and his mouth opened wide in startlement as about a cupful of cum spurted from it, followed by a smaller amount spilling and dripping from his nose.

  
  


Dren stared at the boy in the mirror, his cock twitching in his new girlfriend's ass. This was hot...really hot! He bet... Dren smirked deeply. He had some things to take care of now. He walked over to the bathtub full of cum and slowly pulled the slut off of his cock, dropping the boy in the tub with a splash. "Why don't you have some fun in the tub for a while? I have some stuff to do." he said. 

 

Dren left the slut there like that, going to his room, changing his clothes and grabbing his things. As he left the apartment, he placed a combination lock over the front door just in case his new girlfriend tried to leave him too. He would return a 3 hours later with two big black bags. "Hey, mommy! Where are you?" he called.

  
  


Rieko dropped into the tub with Dren's cum spurting heavily from his unstoppered ass. For a long while he just listened to the sounds of Dren moving about downstairs and then leaving while more and more of the spunk burst out from him, adding to the already copious quantity in the tub. Afterwards, he pushed himself up slowly and awkwardly, having to grab and hold on to the edge of the tub and the nearby sink to steady himself. Cum splashed from his body and limbs as he stepped out. He stood shakily before the mirror. His stomach was still slightly swollen. When he pushed down on it a flood of cum sprayed from his sore hole, drenching his legs. Rieko groaned in shame.

 

Wiping himself with the cum-soaked towel hanging on the wall didn't help much, but at least it removed most of the thick liquid and left his body with only a thin layer of his cousin's spunk. Wrapping the towel around his waist - there was no point putting on any clothes - Rieko snooped downstairs and tried the door. The he tried the windows. When none of them would open he tried picking up the phone, but there was no line. He was trapped in the house with his sex-crazed cousin! He spent the next few minutes crying softly on the sofa in the living room, thinking about his rape, until he fell asleep. Sounds coming from the front door woke him up, and not knowing what else to do, Rieko ran up to his room, the Spunk room, and hid himself in the cum-stained closet.

  
  


Dren came into the living room and looked around. Nothing. He then moved to his own bedroom and bathroom, checking those real quick. Still nothing. He went into the Spunk room and still didn't see the boy. He shrugged it off. There was no way out of the house and it would only be a matter of time before he found him anyway. Dren opened one of his bags and took out a camera. He retrieved his laptop and started setting up 3 cameras around the room in very hard to see places. He went to his laptop and made sure that the video feed set up to his new website was working. 

 

Satisfied with that, he went into the bathroom, removed the clothing that was there and set up yet another smaller video camera just above the medicine box, making sure that it was only just barely visible to someone of his height. He went back to the room and opened the second bag. He took out a pair of cute, slightly frilly black panties and a matching AA cup bra. There was also a school girl's uniform, a nurse's uniform, etc. in the bag. "Hey, baby. I got you some new clothes as an apology. Nice and cum free!" He called out.

  
  


"Apology?" Rieko thought. "Cum-free clothes?!" His first instinct was to scramble out of the closet and grab them off Dren, but a part of him advised caution. Did Dren really feel bad about what he'd done to Rieko? Maybe he was, and that's why he left to get him new clothes. The locked door and windows were probably just to keep him home and safe. But Dren had called him "baby", and Rieko didn't know what to make of that.

 

Finally, however, the promise of new, clean clothes was just too much to bear. Rieko got up to his feet and pushed the closet door open. Dren turned as he stepped out. The man was grinning. In his hands he was holding up a tiny pair of black panties, and on one arm was draped what looked like a little slip of a black bra. Rieko's jaw dropped and he stared up at his cousin with despair, shaking his head in denial.

  
  


Dren couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, come on now. You'd look cute. And it's better than walking around in your underwear, right?" He said, looking up and down the boy's frame, stopping on his thighs for a bit longer than expected for effect. He reached into the bag and got the schoolgirl outfit out. I was a white blouse with an attachable black tie and a mini skirt. "Come on, babe. Try it on. Otherwise, I may have to undress you again myself and...you know how that goes..." He said with a shrug.

  
  


Dren's causal threat was enough to scare Rieko into reconsidering. His still-sore hole twitched with remembered pain and his hands almost went automatically to his butt to protect it. He most certainly didn't want to "look cute", but Dren was right in that it was better than prancing around in just his cum-soaked underwear. Rieko took a couple of steps forward, eyeing the new outfit suspiciously. "T-Those are girl clothes," he said. Of course, Dren was well aware of that. He simply waited.

 

"O-Okay..." Rieko relented after a few moments. "But... But promise you won't hurt me any more? Promise you won't make me do things, and you won't... uhh... put your... uhhh..." The boy flushed crimson. He almost said "fuck me", and it reminded him again how easily Dren had used him.

  
  


Dren simply smiled down at the boy. He reached over and lightly patted Rieko on the head, letting out a light sigh. "Yes, yes. I promise." he said. Which was mostly true. His cousin had asked him to not to hurt him anymore. And he would certainly be making the little slut stain those panties with cum so he wouldn't be able to claim pain...much. And everything he planned would be done TO Rieko, not the other way around. Totally legit. 

 

"Come on, put on your clothes. I want to show you something." he said.

  
  


Hearing Dren's promise, Rieko practically grabbed the panties from his cousin's hands. He unwrapped the cummy towel from around his waist with obvious relief and quickly stepped into the frilly black thing Dren had bought for him. It was made of a thin, gauzy material and he could see through it a little, but it was better than nothing. Dren handed him the bra and for a moment Rieko hesitated, wondering what wearing it would accomplish, but the steady look Dren gave him made him quickly put it on. Fastening it at the back was tricky but Dren graciously offered his help, although Rieko thought the man's hand lingered a little on his skin.

 

Then Rieko moved on to the school uniform, first pulling on the skirt, followed by the blouse before finally attaching the tie. Rieko felt more than a little weird standing there in the schoolgirl outfit with panties and bra underneath, but at least they were not splattered with cum! For the moment his gratefulness at being given a set of dry clothes outweighed everything else, and he smiled thankfully at his cousin.

  
  


Dren smiled warmly down at his girlfriend. He placed a hand on his shoulder and led the boy to his computer on the desk. He stood behind Reiko and reached around him and clicked on a screen to show a website called: "CumDumpGFs.com with the subtitle: 1st submission, Knocking Up My Girlfriend!" As he clicked the button, signalling the recording on the camera's and the laptop to start, Dren had been pulling his cock out of his pants, the member hardening in anticipation. 

 

Before Rieko even had the chance to protest, Dren lifted the boy's pants, moved his panties aside and shoved his cock back into the teen's boypussy. He grunted softly and held the boy's body close to him, moving him to be bent over the bed, giving a camera a great side view of him plowing into the uniformed boy. "My Name's Dren and this is My Cum Dump Girlfriend Rieko. It's her first time having sex and I'm going to knock her up today!" he announced. It wasn't a whole lie. The boy hadn't had sex before today...so that counted.

  
  


Rieko had only enough time to open his mouth before Dren was grabbing him and shoving his thick adult cock into the boy's already sore hole. The 14-year-old cried out in surprise and pain and immediately started to struggle, but Dren quickly clasped him close and immobilised him. Within seconds Rieko was bent over and pressed into the bed, Dren's big hands holding his shoulders and arms down as the boy's smooth, lithe legs hung down and flailed about on either side of the big man's thighs. Rieko could feel his skirt thrown up over his back and started to grunt and moan uncontrollably as Dren's huge, raging manhood began drilling into his barely recovering anus.

 

"S-Stop! What are you doing?!" Rieko gasped between breaths, shocked and terrified that his cousin was raping him again. A part of him wondered what Dren was talking about but most of his attention was fixed on trying to deal with the pain that his cousin's marauding cock was inflicting every time it pounded into his lewdly stretched hole. "You promised!" He shouted, his voice breaking as the now familiar tears started to fill his eyes. "You promised..."

  
  


Dren grunted as he pounded into the boy, stretching out the used hole once more. His fat dick looked far too large for the tiny boy's ass. Dren looked back at the computer and he saw a line of text that said, 'Pull her hair!' Dren grabbed Rieko's hair and pulled, yanking the boy's head back slightly. "Ahh...shut up you cum dump! I promised I wouldn't make DO anything and I'm doing all the DOING here! Besides.." he said reaching down to fondle the boy over his panties, still hidden by the skirt from the viewers, rubbing and stroking the boy's member. "I'm gonna make you like it eventually!"

 

He pulled Rieko's hair until the boy was on his knees and turned them to face the mirror that was on the dresser. He shoved two fingers into his slut's mouth and started rubbing his tongue. "Come on, does this look like the body of a girl being raped?" He leaned closer and licked the boy's ear, nibbling on it. "Or a slut getting what she deserves?"

  
  


Rieko saw his reflection in the mirror - schoolgirl uniform rumpled, knees spread on the bed and Dren's massive cock plowing between his legs - and closed his eyes, unable to bear the shame of watching himself used for a second time. He tried to push himself away from Dren but the man used his fingers in Rieko's mouth to also keep the boy still, pressing inward and downward so Rieko could not shift forward or get to his feet. And the pain as the man gripped his hair hard also made it difficult for Rieko to concentrate on getting away.

 

"I'll...mmnghhh.. nnghever nhike it!" Rieko tried his best to defy Dren's mocking words with his mouth stuffed. He hated being called a girl. "I'nnhh not a nnhlut! Nnngghh... Nnngghhh... Owwnnghhhh!" Dren's cock felt so big, so hard, and when it ploughed in it seemed to reach and touch all kinds of places within him. Rieko felt stupid. He should've known Dren was lying. Dren wanted to keep on using him, keep on.. fucking him, whether he liked it or not. His cousin was a rapist, and now Rieko was completely at his mercy.

  
  


Dren grunted loudly, he could feel himself getting close. He needed to move his hand from Rieko's mouth and hair to readjust their bodies. He moved so that he was sitting on his ass, still facing the mirror with the boy's legs pulled up to his chest then spread a little wider to give people a good view of the ass pounding. He hooked his arms around the kid's knees and then reached up and put two fingers of each hand into Rieko's mouth, hooking the boy's cheeks and opening his mouth wide. 

 

"Here's the first load baby, get ready! And everyone at home, let's hope for triplets or higher, okay!" He cheered, before letting out a hard grunt, bucking his hips up into his bitch faster, causing the boy to bounce up and down on his dick. "Agghhh!! Take it! Take all of my baby batter, dumpster!!" he shouted, once more shooting his several gallon load of spunk into the small body, visibly bulging the tiny belly as he flooded Rieko's intestines.

  
  


When Dren announced the impending arrival of his load to "everyone at home", something clicked in Rieko's brain and he finally linked the Website Dren had shown to him earlier and his cousin's strange behaviour. A hot flush filled Rieko's skin as his mind recoiled from the implications. Cameras. Oh God. Dren must've installed cameras. His sex-crazed, sadistic cousin was broadcasting everything over the Internet. Everything. Rieko stared in horror as his body was manhandled in front of the mirror, his slender legs pulled up and spread wide, his mouth stretched lewdly open, his skirt fallen back and his swollen, no-longer elastic hole presented clearly with Dren's massive cock plowing it. And all of it were being broadcast to any number of strangers on the Internet. His cousin Dren was displaying him, raped and suffering his ultimate shame, to the whole world.

 

Rieko barely heard it when Dren shouted that he was coming. He was too shocked and numbed with what was being done to him that he only realised it when his stomach started cramping. His belly was growing, Dren was impregnating him with his cum and hundreds, or thousands of people, could be watching. Then he noticed something else that made him wish he was dead. His small, 5-inch cock was as hard as a rock.

  
  


Dren groaned as his load slowly filled his girlfriend. He was sooo glad he had done this. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the different texts popping up on the screen, most congratulating him, some asking to impregnate the 'girl' next, and some telling him to keep going. Because, obviously, just one load wasn't going to be enough to knock this broad up. Dren smirked and decided to take their advice. He DID want to make sure after all. 

 

He began thrusting into Rieko again, hearing it slush around pleasantly and watching the bulging belly bounce from the mirror. He leaned down and started to suck and bite on the side of Rieko's neck, slowly producing a hickey. "Come on, babe, you know you want this. Why don't you rub that little clitty of yours? Show everyone what a little cunt you are." he muttered into the boy's ear.

  
  


For a few moments Rieko stared dazedly at his bouncing, bloated belly in the mirror as if stupidly fascinated by it. He was sobbing and sniffling now like a girl who didn't want to get pregnant but whose wishes was ignored by her cruel boyfriend. Fucked, impregnated by his boyfriend's cum and crying as strangers watched with pleasure over the Internet. Or worse, maybe some people who knew him were watching, too. Some of the kids from school. A pervert teacher or two. Or men who'd pass him on the street and recognise him from the broadcast. His crying re-doubled as Dren bit his neck and whispered the mocking words.

 

"N-Never..." Rieko mumbled shakily. "You're... making it... hard. I'm n-not a... cunt." Despite the pain and humiliation, Dren's huge, plowing cock was rubbing something deep inside him that was starting to send little jolts of pleasure up his spine, but he'd never give in to it. Never. Ohhh God... Please no.

  
  


Dren growled softly against the boy's neck. He pounded into the tight ass harder and harder, unintentionally rubbing that special place even faster. "Rub it, bitch. Rub that little clitty through your skirt or I'll be emptying my bladder in you in addition to my balls." He said. He removed one hand from Rieko's mouth and grabbed one of the boy's hands and put it over the boy's cock. "Do it. Rub yourself and beg me to fuck you. To knock you up good. Beg me to treat you like the worthless piece of fuck meat you are!"

  
  


Remembering just how much Dren could piss Rieko sobbed even harder, frightened at the thought of his straining stomach being filled with even more liquid, this time Dren's acidic waste. "Please... Please don't make me do it..." he begged as Dren forced his hand to rub up and down his own cock, pushing the hem of the skirt out of the way to reveal the hard little lump in his panties. But his cousin only repeated his threat more viciously into his ear, saying how he was ready to unload gallons of piss into him as he slammed his big cock into Rieko's suffering hole.

 

Crying with despair now Rieko started to move his hand up and down his panty-covered erection. With Dren's engorged cock continuously stimulating that cursed spot inside him, a few strokes were enough to already bring Rieko close to the edge. "F-Fuck me..." he whispered, part in horror and part in forced lust as the teenage cum boiled in his balls. "Knock me up and... f-fill me with.. with your babies...". Worthless piece of fuck meat, that was how his cousin saw him. Rieko saw his world crumbling around him.

  
  


Dren moaned loudly in pleasure. He moved his hands to the boy's hips and lifted him up so only the even fatter head of his dick was inside Rieko. He held the boy up in the air there, only fucking him the the head of his dick. He did this several more times before letting go and allowing Rieko to fall down, impaling himself on Dren's massive fuck stick. The man groaned in pleasure at that feeling, so he lifted Rieko up and let him fall again, loving the sight of the bloated belly flopping with each fall. 

 

Dren started to pant softly as he balls clenched once more. "Aggghh, fuck! You asked for it, bitch! Now take it! Take my mother-fucking load, you cum guzzling bag of spunk!" he roared, spreading Reiko's legs nice and wide and reaching up, pulling hard on the boy's nipples as cum spurted into him. He bucked his hips a little, pushing the cum into the boy. "That load's just for you, baby. You MADE me drop that load into ya, didn't you?"

  
  


Mouth working and face scrunching up with distress, Rieko stared at the head of Dren's cock as it fucked lewdly into him, only the seemingly apple-sized bulb jerking in and out of his splayed, twitching hole. He knew any number of men would be watching, too, delighting in his small young body being toyed with by the giant manhood. While he himself was rubbing his dicklet shamelessly through his panties. When Dren suddenly let him fall Rieko howled in pain as the man's long shaft skewered him more than halfway up his torso. He screamed again as his pregnant belly shook like jelly for a second time. The pressure inside him and on his love button was getting enormous and was sending the wrong signals to his brain. He was getting close.

 

When Dren roared his orgasm, bucking his hips violently up and down to pummel Rieko's rear and guts, Rieko lost it. He cried out in anguish as his own cock exploded, spurting his damning, teenage cum into the panties until it leaked out and soaked the whole thing. He could only imagine what the "audience" thought as they watched him, head thrown back, nipples pulled painfully away from his chest, legs up and kept degradingly wide apart by Dren's arms, bloated belly quivering and stretching even more as Dren pumped his second load into it, and now cumming and cumming as if he enjoyed the fucking and the humiliation.

 

As he came down from the orgasm high Rieko's head lolled forward and he could clearly see his face in the mirror, his eyes teary and glazed, snot dripping from his nose and spit drooling from one corner of his open mouth.

  
  


Dren licked Rieko's neck slowly and bit his earlobe. "Atta, GIRL. Cum from having me blow inside you, like a good little slut. You love this: being taken on TV, turned into a bitch and fattened like a cow. Don't bother denying it." he muttered. Once his orgasm started to die down, he stood up with Rieko still on his cock. He walked them over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Holding Rieko by the waist with one hand, he put the other hand on the back of the boy's head and shoved his face into the spunk filled pool. He let out a soft grunt and started pissing inside his girlfriend as he held the boy's face in the drawer.

 

After a minute he pulled Rieko's face out of the drawer, face and hair dripping with cum. He bucked his hips a little as he continued to piss. "Well, that's all from...ugghh..me right now! Pissing in my cum dump, this is Dren and Rieko, signing out!" He said, waving a little. He walked the slut to his computer, pissing all the while, inflating that fat tummy with a third load of juices, and pressed the button that turned ended this particular broadcast, but still allowed the cameras to keep rolling. They would be sending their video feed to a 24 hour broadcast website called 'AbuseMyWhores.com', but Rieko didn't need to know about that yet.

  
  


Rieko moaned as Dren fiddled with the computer. He wanted to struggle, turn his cum-dripping face away and somehow avoid this additional humiliation, but the pain in his guts was so unbearable that he could only arch his back in Dren's grip and whimper in pain. He could feel the endless stream of piss gushing into him, roiling around with the spunk already inside and forcibly stretching his bloated tummy to breaking point. Dren's arm around his waist, under his bobbing, pregnant belly only made it worse, making him feel like he wanted to take a crap, piss and vomit all at the same time. At least he could breathe now, although spunk was still trickling from his nose from when he'd accidentally inhaled them. Rieko was appalled at what a sight he must've been to all those watching strangers. But at least it was over.

 

"Hnnnhh... P-please..." He forced the words out. "I c-can't... t-take it anymore. If... If you stop doing t-this... to me... I p-promise, I won't t-tell anyone..."

  
  


Dren looked down at his slut curiously. "You won't tell anyone what? That I'm using you as my cock reliever? ...Or that I'd be more than happy to start pimping you out to anyTHING with a heartbeat the moment you piss me off? Which was it that you were planning to tell people, hmm?" he asked. He walked them into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of shaving cream. He slowly pulled his dick out and replaced it with the bottle. He took a step back and looked the boy up and down. The skirt still hung on, under the pregnant belly, but the shirt had been pushed up his chest. "You might want to start shopping in the maternity section, mommy." he said with a sneer. "What are people going to say if you walk around with your belly showing like that?"

  
  


Rieko staggered weakly on his feet but managed to steady himself against the sink. His hands clutched at his cramping belly and it took a while of groaning and panting before he could answer his cousin. "N-No... I won't t-tell them that you... f-forced me... I will... nnnngghhh.. forget that this ever h-hhhhnnn... happened." His voice shook badly with the strain. "Please take it out..." Rieko tried to grab at the bottle stuffing his butt but his trembling hand couldn't get a good grip on it. "Let it all... out. I'm not p-pregnant. I'm not g-going out like this."

  
  


Dren pushed the bottle in even deeper, so that is was just under HIS finger's length in. He moved to stand behind Rieko and started kneading the boy's ass cheeks roughly. "No. ...no, you're never going to forget this. I'll be reminding you everyday for the rest of your life with my cock. And you're going to have my babies bitch. I'm going to keep filling you with jizz and keeping you full until I'm ready to add some more. Gonna keep doing it until the tests say positive or a baby comes out, whichever's first. Don't care how I have to do it babe, but I'm getting a kid outta that cunt. And you ARE going to be going out like this. Though, if you're good, I'll let you go out with only ONE load inside you at a time."

 

He let go of the boy's ass and dragged him out of the room, pushing him towards the kitchen. "Now, be a good slut-wife and make me something to eat!" he ordered. 

  
  
  
Although crying obviously didn't help, Rieko couldn't stop doing it, whimpering and sniffling as he fixed several sandwiches for his new "husband". He had to stop a few times and grab the cabinet edge as the violent cramps hit him, but his mind was almost numb with hopelessness. Every day for the rest of his life. Everyday pounded by that monstrous cock. Every day filled to bursting with spunk. Rieko was pretty sure that the "baby" was just an empty threat but even without that such a life would be as hellish as it could possibly be. One day he would escape. His Dad and Mom would be looking for him - in a few weeks, at least - or they would call and Rieko could tell them what was happening. He would have to endure this for only a few more days. But, he didn't know if he would last a few days in his sadistic cousin's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

And so it began. Rieko was supposed to be spending the 2 months of summer vacation with Dren and it had only been a month and a half. In that time, Dren fucked his slut several times a day, every day. Dren considered the boy to be his authentic cum dump and used him like one: he would bend the slut over and fuck him while Rieko tried to do dishes. While driving, Dren would push Rieko's head into his lap and piss inside his mouth rather than stop somewhere. And every now and again, Dren actually slept in the Spunk Room with Rieko, if only to stuff his cock inside the boy and spurt into him every time while he was sleeping every time he had a wet dream. 

 

And, success, Rieko had actually gotten pregnant that day, despite being a boy. Even free of cum, his belly grew fatter everyday, to the point where Dren could only manage to feed his baby one load a day, showering the rest all over Rieko. Of course, all of this was shown on their website. Friends/acquaintances of Dren's that knew where he lived and that had seen the broadcast came over every day, regardless of whether Dren was home and forced their fuck sticks into Rieko, making him take their loads in that cum covered room. Or even at the front door, bent over with a cock in his mouth even though the door was still open. On the streets, a couple of people recognized him wherever he went. They would drag him into alleyways and bathrooms and fuck him until he could barely stand. Others preferred to walk close to him and tell him what a dirty little cunt 'she' was, letting her boyfriend knock him up live. They called him a skank and sometimes made him jack them off in those public places. 

 

Seeing his girlfriend always coming home, covered in spunk, annoyed Dren. So there were punishments. He would pump as much of his cum into the boy, over and over until it came out of his mouth. He would take Rieko to nice restaurants, but only so that the boy could be seen by a waiter or two as he slips under the clothed tables to drink his cum the entire time they were there. Things only got worse from there. After the baby was born, in only three week's time, Dren wasted no time in getting his slut pregnant a second time, and having him give birth at home, in front of a live audience that made him suck them off until the amount of cum in his body forced the baby out. 

 

Dren continued to fuck his slut everyday, abusing the worn out ass...but today it was time for Rieko to see his parents again, bloated with Dren's third kid.

  
  


Rieko was supposed to be enjoying his summer vacation, but instead it became a summer of hell. It seemed like his boycunt - Dren didn't allow him to refer to it as his "ass" nowadays - was never empty. There was always something filling it and stretching it to obscene proportions, be it Dren's huge cock, his friends', total strangers', bottles, toys and all kinds of other objects that crossed Dren's sick mind. Even at night when not plugged by Dren's cock (and impregnated with his seed), Dren would always make sure there was something in his hole, whether to keep all the jizz in or just to keep his boypussy swollen and pried apart. When they went out, Rieko looking pregnant as always in all manners of humiliating girly dresses, the boy would always be plugged with the biggest of objects so he walked funny, constantly moaned and whimpered in pain, and became the object of ridicule to everyone they met along the way.

 

He effectively became a famous porn star due to the 24-hour feeds, but instead of mobbing him for pictures and autographs, the countless strangers who caught sight of him crowded him only to tear the skimpy clothes from his small, quivering body before proceeding to gangbang him. A few times they didn't even bother to drag him into an alley, but simply gathered around him on the sidewalk and formed a sort of human shield while their fellow men bred the 14-year-old. They would take pictures, sure, but it would usually be of them grinning while they held Rieko's naked, pregnant, cum-splashed body in various degrading positions, with their cocks in one of Rieko's holes. Afterwards they'd leave Rieko to try to make his own way home, naked and dripping with cum. Despite his seeming annoyance, Dren made Rieko go out and buy things from various stores several times a day, and then punished him when he came back covered in fresh jizz, every time. In one of the restaurants - whose owners knew Dren well - they had a special table reserved where they built in shackles under it for restraining Rieko and installed a huge dildo on the floor for the boy to sit on as he drank Dren's piss as a "thank you" to their most loyal patron. Dren's driveway became the official spot for quickies. Lewd comments followed Rieko wherever he went.

 

In between, Rieko tried to raise his daughter and son as best as he could. He never got used to the fuckings that he began to love it, but he complained and talked back less and less and began to see his new life as his destiny, as the only reason he was born in the first place. He knew now that he was worthless for anything else.

  
  


Dren smirked as he parked his car in his uncle's driveway and turned off the ignition. He reached down and pulled Rieko's mouth from his cock, having just dropped a load of cum in the already bulging belly. After all, he couldn't very well go see his new mother and father-in-law with his cock hard, could he? Dren straightened himself out and got out of the car. He went to the back and got his son's baby seat out, leaving his daughter for Rieko. That done, he went up to the front door, waited for Rieko to reach him, decked out in a formfitting short blue maternity dress, then knocked hard 4 times. When the door was answered, he smirked, threw an arm around his girl's shoulder and gave the shocked looking parents a shit eating grin. "Hey! I just wanted you guys to meet your grandchildren." He chuckled softly. "Sorry, but I kinda knocked your kid up. ...A couple times." he said.

  
  


Rieko's lower lip trembled as he gazed up at his shocked parents. It seemed forever since he last saw them. He'd wanted to run away, get back to them countless times during his early days with Dren, but now that he was here with 2 of his children with Dren, with a third coming soon, it didn't seem that important any more. Whatever his parents did it would be too late. His life was already changed forever.

 

"Mom, Dad," Rieko said in a subdued tone. "This is Amber," he indicated the girl he was carrying who was also his eldest. "That one is Ryan. They are your grandchildren. Dren is their father. Amber, say hello to Grandpa and Grandma." Rieko rubbed his swollen belly under the the horrified stares of his parents. His mom looked like she would faint at any time. "I think this one is a boy," Rieko murmured. "But we haven't picked a name for him yet." Then he looked up at his father. "Maybe you can do that for us, Dad?"

  
  


Dren laughed as the boy's mother stumbled back slightly. She had to lean against her husband to keep from dropping to the ground with her jaw in shock. "I-I don't believe...you actually...ahhh...I-it's only been TWO MONTHS!! And you're a boy! How can you have CHILDREN? And with your own cousin, no less!" She cried out, directing the last sentence towards Dren. 

 

The young man simply shrugged, a smirk still playing on his face. Holding Ryan in one arm, he reached down and adjusted his package. "It looks like I'm just really REALLY potent, ma'am. As for your boy,...it was hard keeping the little nymph off of me. Even after the first one, he wouldn't stop. Now look at him, two kids and a third on the way. Only 14-years-old. Don't know how you guys raised him, but don't worry, I'll try to make an honest wife out of him." He said with a laugh, squeezing Rieko's shoulder as if daring the boy to contradict his statement.

 

Rieko's mother, Daphne, simply gaped at him then at her son. Raised him...? She didn't raise her son to be like this. To act like a little tramp the minute she let him out of her sight. She looked up at her husband, desperate for someone to say something sensible today.

  
  


Rieko had started to shake his head as Dren spoke. Even in the dazed state of meeting his parents in such a manner, Dren's lies pricked at some shred of dignity within him - something his cousin had always enjoyed baiting. "N-No Mom, Dad..." Rieko said before anyone else could respond. "H-He made me. He... He raped me the first day I arrived. Then he kept raping me. And his friends. And he... He showed me off to... to... I... I don't know how I became pregnant..."

 

His voice trailed off when he saw how his father was looking at him. The man looked livid, glaring down at his teenage son as one hand absently kept his wife on her feet. "Shut. Your. Filthy. Mouth. You ungrateful little slut." Stuart grated through his teeth. "How dare you tell lies about your own cousin? I know how many girls Dren had dated, his Dad used to talk to me about it all the time, asking for advice on how to control him. Do you seriously want me to believe that he raped you, a boy, that he slept with you... fucked you... without you coming on to him first and prancing around like a tramp?? I mean, look at you! You're wearing a woman's maternity clothes, for god's sake!" The man was becoming so lathered up that spittle flew from his mouth. "And what's that?! Is that jizz I see on your lips?? Have you been blowing your cousin in the car?! You worthless little scum! We did everything we could for you and this is how you repay us?!!"

 

Rieko gaped at his father's anger. Beside the man, Daphne was starting to babble. "Oh God. Oh Stuart. Our teenage son is a whore. What did we do wrong? What did we do to deserve this?"

  
  


It took all of Dren's willpower to keep himself from smirking down at his girlfriend. He let out a fake long-suffering sigh. "Yeah. I was SURE I'd remembered you guys telling me Rieko here was a boy, but he shows up at my doorstep wearing the skankiest outfit I'd ever seen, pretending to be a girl. Didn't even know who he was until after I'd slept with him. Seriously, sorry about that. I don't mind taking care of him too much, but he keeps getting pregnant...It's like he's doing it intentionally, I don't know." Dren rambled absently. As he spoke, his arm lowered from Rieko's shoulder to his ass, going under the maternity dress and putting a finger in the boy's ass, feeling around until he'd found his slut's little 'g-spot' and began rubbing it hard.

 

Daphne gripped her husband's arm hard. "I..I..yes. Maybe it WOULD be better if you took him. It's not as if there's many prospects out there for a...a...tramp! But let us have the babies. At least the girl if not both! I don't want our grandchildren growing up thinking that the way that their mother acts and dresses like a drag-queen prostitute is normal behavior!" she said, reaching out and snatching away the baby girl. "Can't even imagine what you've been feeding them..." she muttered.

  
  


"No!" Rieko was appalled at what was happening. "I didn't! I wasn't... Ohhhhhhh!!!" His words turned into a long, sexy moan as Dren's finger slipped into him and quickly found his special spot. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open as Dren worked the thick finger in him, easily coaxing his body into obedience. He barely noticed his mother snatching Amber away and it was just as well that she did, for he would most likely have dropped the little girl at the sudden flooding of lust into his system. His hands went behind him to try to push Dren's fist away, but as usual he was getting weak-limbed and could do nothing to stop his older cousin. After a moment, Rieko stared down past his bulging belly and saw that the front of his dress was tenting. Without any panties underneath, it was only a matter of time before his humiliating hard-on poked out from under the hem.

 

"Oh my God, honey," Daphne exclaimed, one hand over her mouth while she kept Amber turned away in the other. "He's doing it now. He's tramping himself now, in our house! Look at how his little clitty is all hard under that freaky, pregnant tummy!"

  
  


Dren carefully, subtly, took the protesting hand by the wrist behind Rieko and made the boy start rubbing that pleasurable spot himself. He kept a hand on Rieko's wrist and looked down at Rieko's peeking penis. He put on a surprised expression, as if HE weren't the one causing it. "What the hell, Rieko? You didn't even put on panties? Jeez.." he sighed and gave the two parents an apologetic smile, as if to say 'see what I'm dealing with here?'

 

Stuart reached out and slapped his son hard in the face. "Is this a joke to you? Coming home pregnant with two kids for US to raise? That turns you ON, you disgusting little tart? Dren, I am so sorry. Had I known that Rieko was really like this I NEVER would have sent him over to you." he said. 

 

Dren nodded in response, bouncing the baby in his arms lightly. "It's ok. At least I'm not knocking up innocent girls, you know? Maybe after a few kids, his ass will be stretched out enough that his libido will calm down. I'll try to keep him under control, but God knows what he's been up to all day while I'm out." he shook his head sadly. "He keeps coming home covered in cum. No matter what I do, it doesn't seem to make him stop. It'll take a while, but I'll try to fix him for you, okay?" he said.

  
  


Rieko rubbed his red, stinging cheek. Tears started to pool in his eyes. His lips moved as if trying to say something but nothing came out except for the occasional soft moans as Dren secretly made him fingerfuck his own boycunt in front of his mom and dad. There was nothing to say. He could see the outrage in his parents' eyes, even the shame and gratefulness whenever they shifted their gazes to his older cousin. They believed every word Dren was saying. It made him feel so helpless, so completely in Dren's control, that it only made his dicklet harder. It was how Dren had trained his body, to respond to his cruel touch and to be painfully aroused whenever Dren dominated him in any way. Rieko hated what he'd become but was powerless to resist it.

 

"Enough!" Stuart said after Dren was finished. He looked almost as sad as he was angry. "Enough, Dren, please. I don't want to know what else the little whore has been getting up to. I don't... I don't even want to see his face ever again in my house. I don't want him coming home every day bringing the spunk of total strangers with him. I have no such son! Take him, Dren, please. Take him far away from us and do what you have to do."

 

"Yes," Daphne added as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. "'She' is all yours now, Dren. I'll never live it down if the other mothers find out that my son is such a cum-hungry little tart."

  
  
  


Dren smirked in satisfaction, reaching a finger into his slut to make the boy rub that little nub faster and harder. He looked at Rieko's parents and nodded slowly. "We'll bring over all of their stuff later on. But I would like to have my kids over a couple times a week. Even if their mommy's a skank, they should still know who she is, you know? And I'd like to instruct my kids on what kinds of things NOT to do, using Rieko here as an example, alright? Hopefully, when they're older they'll be able to stay with us permanently without any problems"

 

Stuart nodded, looking at Rieko warily. He wasn't sure if he wanted any children to be around the little cunt, but he figured that Dren knew what he was doing. And it WAS the other man's children after all. They could hardly keep them away. "Sure. We'll do that."

 

Dren smiled. "Ok then!" He looked over at his wife with a dark smile on his face. "We should go now. Are you...coming, baby?" he asked, turning away from the parents as if to leave.

  
  
  


Rieko grunted, his free hand groping for Dren's arm as his knees suddenly buckled. His eyes rolled in their sockets and his slim back arched suddenly in his maternity dress. With a despairing cry, Rieko started to cum, his first volley lifting the front of the dress completely out of the way and the subsequent spurts spraying all over the place with some going so far as to splatter onto his father's pants and shoes. The fingers inside him didn't stop stimulating his pleasure button until he had emptied his teenage balls, milking him dry right before the shocked eyes of his parents. When he was done Rieko swayed on his feet, looking up at his parents' disbelieving faces pleadingly. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. They'd never believe him now. Not ever.

 

Daphne was dumbstruck. She could only stare at her son as if Rieko had turned into a monster, or perhaps the lowliest and most disgusting of dirts. Stuart stared down at his cum-smeared pants and shoes for a few silent moments before advancing forward, his face like a thundercloud. "You..." He snarled at Rieko, one hand grabbing the boy's slender throat and squeezing. "You dirty... rotten, filthy piece of trash!" His other hand swung and caught Rieko full on one cheek, the blow so hard that his grip on Rieko's neck slipped causing the boy to spin and land on his side on the floor like a sack. Daphne gasped when he saw one of Rieko's hands still fingering his hole under the dress, but the sight only made Stuart angrier. "Get him out of here!" The man was shouting now. "Get him out of here or I will kill him myself!"

  
  


Dren gave Rieko a 'disappointed' look and grabbed the boy by the arm, lifting him back up to his feet. "My God. What the hell were you thinking!" he muttered down at the teen, shaking his head. He nodded his head in apology at the two and then left, pulling Rieko along after him. He shuffled the boy into the car and then got in himself. Stuart and Daphne slammed the door shut, returning to a life where they didn't have a worthless cum rag of a son. As soon as the door was shut, Dren burst into laughter. He pulled out his cock, hardening after the live show he had witnessed and grabbed Rieko's hand, making the boy jack him off as he started up the vehicle. 

 

"That was hilarious! I couldn't have planned that better myself! I can't believe you. Cumming all over your dad like that! What a little bitch! I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you, seeing your dad splattered with your cum? Bet you're the kind of pain slut that loves it when daddy smacks around his worthless little girl, huh?" he teased, hand wrapped around Rieko's and pumping his cock faster.

  
  


Rieko didn't respond to Dren's teasings. He kept his gaze down and passively let his older cousin use his hand as a jacking off tool. Sniffing and snuffling, he smoothed the maternity dress over his bulging belly with his other hand. The back of the dress was rumpled up when Dren ushered him into the car so that he was practically sitting on his naked bottom, but he managed to make the front cover his still somewhat hard teenage cock, if only barely. His cheek still stung from his father's slap, and the humiliation of spraying his load at his parents like the dirtiest of perverts - while carrying Dren's third child like some cheap street whore - was unbearable. And still his boyclit remained hard. Dren's words reminded him of the beatings when he was smaller... the canings and the beltings. They'd always made him hard, and as he grew up he'd often wondered why. "Pain slut", that was what his cousin called it. It was just another of the many ways his body betrayed him. He hated how it always served and vindicated Dren in everything.

  
  


Dren's eyes shifted to look at his slut out of the corner of his eye. He removed his hand from Rieko's and flicked the boy's hard boyclit hard. "Looks like someone has been enjoying themselves too much. Does your pussy need my cock that badly?" he asked. He looked back at the road just long enough to pull their car into one of the back parking spaces of a grocery store. There were empty cars on either side of them and in front of them as well, relatively blocking them from sight of most people. He grabbed Rieko by the hair and pressed his face against the passenger side window. He grabbed the boy by the hip and lifted him onto his knees. He aligned his tip of his cock with the bitch's boycunt. "Back yourself up on this dick, whore. Pound my cock like you need it!" he ordered.

  
  


As always, despite one part of him protesting that he was no one's fucktoy, Dren's demeaning words easily stripped him of free will and Rieko began backing up to his cousin's giant cock. Dren had a way of making his body obey and making Rieko want to punish his own weakness by getting himself fucked as hard as possible. Within seconds the man's huge, throbbing cock was planted fully in Rieko's ass, making the boy whimper with the combination of plain and forced pleasure. Despite the constant abuse his insides still clung to Dren's massive manpole like a lover, the velvety tunnel clasping around the oversized invader like a glove. Moaning into the passenger window Rieko began to move his hips to and fro, fucking himself on the rock-hard slab of meat. The feel of Dren's huge member plowing in and out of his well-used hole quickly reduced Rieko to a gasping, whimpering wreck. Gradually the boy quickened his pace until he was slamming his hips back against his cousin's groin, his pregnant belly swaying and bouncing lewdly with his movements. The jolts of pleasure coming from his love button began to make him cry out at each thrust.

  
  


Dren groaned approvingly as his girlfriend fucked himself roughly on Dren's dick. Even HE couldn't believe how good the slut's cunt still felt around his dick. The boy must have taken at least 100 cocks in the last month, but he was still as tight as the first time Dren had knocked him up. He gripped Rieko's hair tighter and started to thrust himself, all but slamming the small boy into the window with each thrust. Their movements caused the car to shake loudly and it wasn't long before they had attracted a small crowd; consisting of 2 store employees and 3 other guys (one with his wife and teenage son) that had been on their way back to their cars.

 

Delighted by the free show they were getting, several either pulling out their cocks or putting their hands down their pants to jack themselves off. Those that had taken their cocks out were rubbing them against the car window, smearing precum all over the space Rieko's face would be. Oddly enough, the woman was the first to crack. She yanked the unlocked door open, lifted her skirt and pushed her groin against Rieko's face, humping him like a bitch in heat.

  
  


Rieko's cries were now muffled by the woman's hairy mound humping mostly into his mouth and nose, her now engorged clit thrusting occasionally between Rieko's lips. Two of the men wasted no time before pushing their way through on either side of the crazed lady and proceeded to rub their cocks all over the boy's cute face, smearing their precum on the soft young skin as Rieko rocked to and fro on the passenger seat with the force of Dren's fucking. Rieko was horrified that they'd drawn an audience, and silently prayed that the car's constant shaking and the small crowd wouldn't attract even more people. Why did his cousin always have to do this, humiliate him in front of so many strangers? It always made Rieko feel the worst about himself, made him feel less than human, just a toy to be used in public. Dren's massive tool was starting to feel really good again and Rieko moaned louder now. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let this new group of strangers see him shoot his teenage load just because he was being royally fucked. Oh God but it's so hard!

  
  


Dren moaned deeply. It wouldn't be long before he shot his load. And if this slut's moans were anything to go by, Rieko was pretty close as well. "Excuse me for a moment." The man said. The group looked at him in confusion. Dren got up, with Rieko still on his cock, got out of the car and moved to the backseat. He lay down on his back with Rieko on top of him, lifting the boy's dress slightly to give them a better view of his cock stretching the tight hole as he reached up and began pinching the boy's nipples. "Ahh, that's better. Continue." he said. 

 

The others needn't be told twice. One of the men took advantage of the switch to move around to the other side of the car. He opened the door there and placed his hands on Rieko's neck and forehead. He pressed down on the boy's head, forcing it back towards him. "Open up and suck me off. Hurry up!" he whined. Meanwhile, one of the other men had climbed into the car. He wanted to get a quick fuck in before he had to go. He looked around for a moment, but finally decided to go for broke. He took out his 5 inch cock and pressed it against Rieko's belly button. After a few tries, he reached down and forced the hole open a bit more, allowing him to fit his cock head into it. 

 

The woman took Rieko's boyclit in her hand and stroked it for a moment. After seeing what that man had just done, she had a idea. She climbed on top of the boy as well and carefully aimed her engorged clit at the opening of Rieko's boy one. She pushed it in and moan, humping the boy's small dick.

  
  


Rieko shivered as the first man's actions stretched his body backwards, causing Dren's pumping cock to rub even harder against the pleasure button deep inside him. Before he could even protest, however, the man's thick, 12-inch member sank between his lips, not stopping until all of the throbbing rod had been buried completely in Rieko's grasping throat. The man moaned in bliss as he used one hand to clutch at Rieko's hair to keep him arched backward and the other to rub the boy's neck feeling the bulge his own cock made in the tight passage. With his own hands planted on the seat under him to keep his balance and his bloated belly pushed up and blatantly exposed, Rieko couldn't do anything as the second man stuck his small cock into the boy's lewdly protruding belly button and began raping it. Rieko's pregnant stomach jiggled madly with each thrust and the boy's eyes, staring directly at the first man's big hairy balls, widened at the discovery of an additional hole on him to be abused. Before he could recover from the shock, however, pain stabbed his straining small penis. It felt like someone was prying his cockhead open. And then something that felt as thick as his thumb and as hard as a rock stabbed into his urethra, making him scream - even if it came out as only an agonised gurgle around the cock in his throat.

 

Despite the pains from the new penetrations, Dren's pounding dick inside him was too much and Rieko let out another desperate gurgle as he came. Or tried to. As his small balls boiled and started to shoot his teenage load, another jolt of agony zapped through his tortured body and this time his scream came out as a long, pathetic moan from deep in his chest. With the object in his dick plugging the channel, his jizz had nowhere to go!

  
  


Dren groaned deeply as Rieko's cunt squeezed and twitched around his dick in orgasm. His balls seized, and unable to hold it in any longer, he started cumming, blasting hot jizz into the pregnant teen. He panted, reaching up and twisting the boy's hard nipple harshly. The man fucking Rieko's bellybutton, Beck, gasped at the sight of the boy's stomach expanding with his boyfriend's load. He groaned, the fattened belly causing the hole he was using to tighten even further around his cock. Beck growled softly and started thrusting hard, pushing his weight down on the boy in order to get his cock to move at all around the vice. 

 

The weight pushed on the cum that filled the boy's stomach. Unable to get out around Dren's fat dick, it went the other way up the boy's intestines. Meanwhile, Andrea was squeezing Rieko's cock tightly as she raped it with her fat clit. She moaned and howled happily in pleasure. Half an hour ago, she never would have believed that she would possibly be raping someone at all, let alone their cock. She couldn't even bring herself to feel bad about it when she felt the pressure of the slutboy's cum trying to escape her new clitsleeve. In a fit of maliciousness, she reached down and started squeezing and massaging Rieko's balls while fucking his cock hard, as if taunting him with the fact that he couldn't cum.

 

The teenager left outside pouted at being left out. He had a nice view of Rieko's asshole, with a couple streams of jizz leaking out. It looked like it would be so tight to fuck! And he wasn't about to leave here still a virgin. "Hey, man. Can I fuck his ass now?" he asked Dren. The larger man laughed from underneath Rieko. He doubted the boy would be able to get any real pleasure from the loose cunthole. But, whatever. "Sure. Just a-" 

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, the teen was pushing his 7 inch cock into the still occupied hole. He'd seen tons of girls take two cocks at a time in porn and figured that a slut like Rieko would have no problem. So he wasn't thinking about the poor boy at all as he stabbed his cock in and out of the stretched hole. He grabbed onto Rieko's legs, holding them under his arms and using them as leverage. "Ahh!! Fuccck...this is what sex is like?! It's sooo good!!" he cried out, humping fast. Dren moaned at the vibrations around his dick and the light slaps the teen's balls gave him as he pounded. 

 

To make things worse Mike, the man in Rieko's throat, was a quick shot. Seeing the boy get used so roughly had sent him over the edge. He squeezed Rieko's throat tightly, using it to jack himself off as he came, shooting a hot load of jizz to meet Dren's, the combating loads meeting in Rieko's stomach and bloating him even more.

  
  


Among the pain of Dren's fingers on his now permanently jutting nipples, the teenager's cock abrading his yawning anal chute alongside Dren's, the lady's clit roughly devirginising his pisshole and his balls feeling like they would explode for release within her cruel grasp, Rieko could still feel Dren's warm load flooding into his small intestines and then into his stomach, before quickly pushing up into his esophagus. However, Mike suddenly spurted right on cue, his cock pulsing strongly as he masturbated it with Rieko's throat, shooting several litres of cum right against Dren's rising load and forcing both to mix and boil around in Rieko's expanding stomach. The boy was almost out of his mind with all of the pain and stimulation. Suddenly, his small body gave a violent jerk and before the eyes of his rapists Rieko began to leak cum from almost everywhere. The two man's combined gallons of jizz simply had nowhere to go and some spurted out forcefully around Mike's cock, drenching his groin, while yet more spurted out through the narrow spaces between Dren's and the teenager's cocks. To their surprise and fascination, however, more cum spurted out from Rieko's nose, and some leaked from his ears, and amazingly, some started to spurt from his swollen nipples as well. Even while his body virtually broke under so much stress, Rieko still felt the overwhelming shame at what was happening.

 

Andrea crowed suddenly with delight, drowning the gasps and cries of pleasure from the others and, gripping Rieko's penis tightly around his clit, let go of her bladder. Her whole body shuddered as an orgasm ripped through it while she continued to fill Rieko's bladder with her piss, adding to the now extreme size of the pregnant boy's belly. Rieko's small body flopped and shuddered as his eyes rolled up in their sockets.

  
  


The teenager gasped in awe at the scene. He pulled his cock out and started cumming, shooting his load all over Rieko's legs and onto his mother's back and ass. Losing that extra cock caused the cum in Rieko's ass to burst out, covering the legs of all three males. The boy's mother panted softly as she slowly pulled away, though she replaced her clit with her thumb, not wanting to get any more fluids on her. The man fucking Rieko's bellybutton grunted softly and began cumming in the small orifice, the jizz leaking and spurting out around his cock, until he simply pulled out and blasted the remainder of his spunk onto Rieko's chest. 

 

Finally, Mike slowly pulled out. He panted loudly, rubbing his now limp cock against the cum dumpster's soaked face. Dren's cock flopped out of the worn asshole and he laughed as even more jizz streamed out. Once everyone had managed to get off of them and out the car, Dren pushed Rieko out onto the concrete. He stood up and slowly fixed himself. "Well, that was fun~! You guys enjoy fucking this preggo slutwife?" he asked. Most of the people looked at him in confusion. "Um...dude, your chick's a GUY." the teen said slowly. Dren smirked, leaning against the car. "Doesn't change the fact that he's already birthed 2 kids. Either I'm fertile,...or this cunt really didn't want to let go of my cum!" he said jokingly. The crew laughed and the woman shook her head, stepping lightly on the bulging stomach to force more cum out. "Wow, you wanted to be a bitch that badly? What a worthless piece of shit. I hope you didn't marry this slut. He strikes me more as the 'leave in the bathroom as a family dumpster' type cunt."

  
  


Rieko groaned dazedly as one of Andrea's dirty, medium-height heels ground against his bloated tummy. He could feel his ass gaping in response and letting loose a sizable splash of cum onto the parking space concrete. At the same time, more jizz travelled up his esophagus and spouted from his mouth and nose. The woman seemed to enjoy the sight and continued pumping Rieko's stomach with her foot, pressing down harder and harder each time to force more and more spunk out of the used up boy. She didn't seem to realise that she was also practically stepping down on the baby in Rieko's belly.

 

On his part, Rieko was too weak to push Andrea's leg off him. After the vicious gangbang and being forced to take and spurt so much cum from his various orifices, he couldn't even move his hand enough to pull his maternity dress down to cover his belly and privates. A part of him knew what a dirty sight he made to anyone who might pass by, but all he could do was hope that Dren put him back in the car soon. He wanted to just go home and sleep the nightmare away.

  
  


Dren chuckled down at the used up cum dumpster before sighing. "Damn, I can't take you anywhere, can I?" he said. He reached down and grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him to his feet out of Andrea's grip. "Now, now. Be gentle with him. I don't want a miscarriage." Dren said. He stepped to the side and tossed the boy into the back seat of the car. He leaned over and buckled Rieko in. Then he grabbed the boy's legs and lifted them, using the front passenger side's seat belt to tie Rieko's ankles around the head of the passenger seat.

 

Done with that, he paused for a moment in thought. There was still a lot of cum spilling out of the boy's cunt. There was no need for that. He grabbed the front of Rieko's dress and tore it off. Rather than bothering to wipe down the cum covered slut, he simply stuffed the whole thing into the boy's cunt. His eyes stopped on the stretched boyclit and he chuckled. He took one or Rieko's hands and forced two of the boy's fingers into the hole. "Ohh... that's nice. Better stretch that hole nice and wide, princess. Think I'm gonna be fucking that hole when we get home." he said, waving to the group before getting into the car and driving off.

  
  


Even in his current state, Rieko was conscious enough to understand what Dren was saying. His horror at what Dren was suggesting made him moan with fear. His first instinct was to remove his fingers from his swollen pisshole but he knew Dren enough to know that his cousin might actually be serious. And there had never been anywhere else he could go to, nowhere to escape. Dren owned and controlled him completely, and now he was naked with his legs tied up in the car and his dress shoved up his ass to plug it.

 

"Please, no..." Rieko started to beg softly. "Please, anything but that..." But Dren only smiled at him in the rear view mirror and told him how tight his piss-tunnel would be for his cock, how Rieko's small, young penis would stretch around his huge manhood like a bursting condom as he fucked roughly into the boy's bladder.

 

Sobbing again now and with new tears dripping down his cheeks, Rieko started to move his fingers in and out of his pisshole, moaning and crying out at the pain he was inflicting on himself. Soon he was finger-fucking his own cock like a crazed boy, weeping and howling in agony but now shoving two fingers from his other hand into the swollen hole. It was no use, no matter how much he pried it apart the hole would never fit anything like Dren's massive cock in it. He yanked and yanked at his now gaping cockslit, ruining the cockhead, screaming every time. He needed to do better. He was so desperate his whole body shook. Dren's huge manpole would destroy his little penis completely.

  
  


Dren watched Rieko work through the rear view mirror. He sighed to himself. His cock was already beginning to strain in his pants. This damn slut... All the shit he put Rieko through was really the boy's own fault. He always, always looked so tempting. Like his body was just asking to be taken for a ride. It was that simple. He massaged his cock with one hand. He couldn't wait to get home. The thought of stretching that flesh condom around his dick, of the boy spending the next week pissing out his jizz, was turning him on so much! 

 

He finally managed to pull up to his home and park the car. He went to the back seat and started to untie the boy but gave up. He had done the bindings a little too well, and it would take time he didn't want to waste to get him down and to their room. He climbed into the car and closed the door, straddling the teen's waist. He wrapped his hand around Rieko's cock and rubbed it up and down a couple time, his eyes wide with lust. "Ok, babe. Be a good girl and put on daddy's condom for him." he said, pulling his 14 inch boy-raping stick out of his pants and letting it flop down on the teen's chest. "Won't even be able to call that thing a cock once I'm done. You'll just be a girl with an inverted pussy." he muttered.

  
  


Rieko's sobbing redoubled at Dren's cruel words. The man's long, huge cock laid so heavily on his slim chest. It was very nearly three times as thick as Rieko's penis. The very idea of shoving that humungous pole inside his tiny dick was so ridiculous that Rieko's crying quickly turned hysterical. He was starting to lose his mind with the things Dren was making him do. Grabbing his dick with one hand he thrust the fingers on that hand into his piss-slit and began to finger-fuck it again. He screamed as he inserted a third and then fourth finger and howled with a crazed agony as he used the fingers to stretch his pisshole further open while continuing to frig it. His other hand grabbed Dren's fuckstick - or tried to, his delicate fingers barely found any purchase on the monster - and started to stuff the huge cockhead into his gaping pisshole. Unfortunately, even though it was stretched far beyond what any other worthless cuntboys had ever experienced, barely a third of Dren's massive, throbbing glans would fit inside.

 

Rieko cried harder as he pushed and pushed the huge fuckstick into his tortured penis to no avail. "It can't!" His scream of failure and desperation filled the car. "It won't! Please, Daddy.. It just won't fit! It'll never fit! I'm sorry Daddy oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckkk... I'm such as a stupid boywhore Daddy my little peepee is worthless, you can't even fuck it with your dick!"

 

 

Dren let out a low growl and wrapped his hand around the flesh condom. He started buck his hip, trying to force as much of his fat dick in there as he could. But is was so tight! practically molded to his dick. He could already feel his precum leaking out and pouring into the boy. "Fuuuck! Worthless little shit! Couldn't even manage this! Bet our boys will have an easier time fucking this cunt later then. Come on, come on, take more of it. Push yourself on it." Even Dren knew his cock was too big and too long for the small hole, but he wouldn't be happy if he didn't get inasmuch as he could.

  
  


Rieko screamed and screamed as Dren continued to press his giant dickhead into the boy's tiny piss-slit. He felt like his whole lower body was splitting open. His fingers were now clawing the car seat, his bound legs spasming against the passenger headrest. The pain in his penis was enormous and between Dren's fingers he could see the head swelling and stretching thinly around his cousin's invading cock. The man's fuckpole was slowly, agonisingly inching forward and Rieko could barely breathe from fear and pain. Slowly but surely his teenage member was being stretched impossibly wide, like an undersized condom sticking elastically around Dren's massive slab of manhood.

 

"My... My penis..." Rieko moaned in between hoarse gasps of anguish. "My penis is ruined... You're destroying my dick! Nnngghh... Stop!"

  
  


Dren growled deeply. "No! Take it, bitch, take it! You deserve this. That little cock has been cuming every time I fuck you, practically begging for a dick inside it. So you're going to take whatever I give you!" he barked. Dren groaned when he got as far in as he could, only managing to sheath half of his fat rape stick. He grabbed Rieko's wrists and held them together in one hand above the boy's head. For several minutes he continued to rape the now useless dick, his head falling back as he pounded into the boy. Rieko's cock clung to his like a vice, causing it to stretch and squish with each thrust. 

 

Dren grabbed Rieko by the chin, leaned down and kissed him hard, tongue fucking his throat a few times before pulling away. He let out a loud moan as he came, several gallons of milk flooding the boy's urethra, filling his bladder and even being redirected into Rieko's balls. Dren moaned happily. "Yes, yes...that's it baby. Your dick is just a used up cock sleeve now.."


End file.
